1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tops for sealing containers and, more particularly, is directed towards a top for sealing elongated tubes such as test tubes, blood drawing tubes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tops have been designed for closing food containers. For example, French Pat. Nos. 1,236,076 and 1,241,271 show reusable caps for jars that contain food products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,833 shows a stretchable cap for sealing and/or resealing blood drawing tubes and the like. In the laboratory, it is often necessary to seal and reseal blood drawing tubes, test tubes, and the like as rapidly as possible. Typically, the technologist who is taking blood from a patient and filling a number of different blood drawing tubes does so in vacuum tubes through vacuum caps. These caps must be removed for processing of the samples collected and the tubes must then be recapped. Oftentimes, it is difficult and time consuming to replace the original top. A need has arisen for an improved top for sealing elongated tubular members such as test tubes, culture tubes, blood drawing tubes and the like.